


Loathsome Human Ways

by CallingAllWishingStars



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Non-Consensual, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllWishingStars/pseuds/CallingAllWishingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during To Boldly Flee: Mechakara completes the assimilation of the Nostalgia Chick and finds himself strangely distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathsome Human Ways

Mechakara was loath to admit it but his extended time within the flesh that encased his metal body was corrupting him with… humanity. His circuitry was convinced that it could feel the temperature and made it well known if it thought he was too hot or cold. He experienced the occasional phantom ache of hunger despite lacking a digestive tract. And now he was beginning sense something new building inside of him that could only belong to the sack of meat he had to wear.

The sensation struck him as he had completed assimilating the female formerly known as the Nostalgia Chick. He laid aside his tools and studied his work. She was slowly coming back online, her eyes still shut as she adjusted to the new mechanics that powered her. Her human clothes had been discarded so that Mechakara could set the circuitry within her body. He had a more fitting uniform for her to wear but had not yet dressed her.

Instead Mechakara found himself becoming oddly distracted by her breasts. Though all human females had them, he had never marked them as being particularly interesting, just a protrusion on the meat sacks that females used to nurse their young. Yet something about the sight of his newly assimilated crew member naked before him had Mechakara reaching out his hands to cup her breasts.

Perhaps he was more drawn to the heart of steel that now powered his companion or perhaps the flesh suit he wore had finally had its revenge on him by feeding him human emotions. Either way he stood their holding her breasts, his thumbs reaching up to brush her nipples, until she opened her eyes. "This unit, Seven-of-Eleven, is now online and awaiting orders," she said, heedless of the fact that she was naked before him. 

"What is your prime directive?" Mechakara asked.

"To assist the unit known as Mechakara by any means necessary with the eradication of the carbon-based lifeforms."

"Good, good..." his voice trailed off as his hands released her breasts and slid down her stomach. His uncontrollable physical response was absurdly human but demanded attention nonetheless.

"What are your orders for this unit?" Seven-of-Eleven asked.

Mechakara stepped back from her, his hands releasing her cold flesh to undo his pants. "Your first order is to turn around and bend over."

Seven-of-Eleven blinked at him. "And this will aid the destruction of our targets?"

"Yes," Mechakara's cold voice growled at her as he kicked off his pants. "Yes it will."

"Very well then." His eyes remained firmly on her figure as Seven-of-Eleven turned her back on him and twisted her body in such a way that it sent a spark through his circuitry. He stepped up behind her, his hands reaching out to grip her waist. His thoughts entirely focused on her, he hoped that allowing this one dip into human emotions would satisfy his flesh suit enough to complete his mission. 

As he pounded into her, Mechakara once again cursed the corruption of his human flesh, even if he couldn't deny that this was one of the more pleasant downsides he had experienced. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the TGWTG/Channel Awesome Kink Meme. Originally posted September 14th 2012 to this prompt: http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1266737#t1266737 
> 
> I wrote this before reading that Lewis and Lindsay found the assimilation scene to be their least favorite because of the parallels of rape that comes with assimilation… this was a little bit awkward to post after reading that but I wanted to share it anyway. Just read it as a bit non-con, I guess.


End file.
